


灰与白 10-12

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	灰与白 10-12

灰与白 10-12  
*挑战一下自我搞一个稍微有点严肃的，讲述善良的人游离在黑色地带的故事。  
*感谢阅读，啰里吧嗦OOC文风预警，保证基本逻辑但不要过于较真，不喜欢请悄悄喷我呜呜呜呜。  
*AU背景切勿上升真人。这一章写的真的又烂又纠结，哭了。  
*请搭配Whitney Houston的I will always love you食用

10  
从Y市回来后康涩琪便没有再和孙胜完见过面，一是因为老十三的事依旧让她心有余悸，再者也有双方都开始忙碌起来的原因——康涩琪要准备自己在S市的画展——没错除了军火贩子这一身份她确确实实是个小有名气的画家；而在康涩琪准备画展的期间，孙胜完也在为了学校的周年校庆指导学生的演出节目。两人短暂地做了一段时间的“网上情侣”，最后康涩琪被忍无可忍的金艺琳从办公桌前拽起来一脚踹出了康宅的大门——

“快圣诞节了，求求你跟你自己的女朋友出去过节不要整天在自己房间抱着那只松鼠玩偶嚎你有多想她了！”

“每天打游戏我队友都要问我是不是在家里养了阿拉斯加！”

被踹出自家宅子的康涩琪看看手机日历一拍脑袋，下周就是圣诞节了啊！然后一骨碌从地上爬起来开车准备回自己那个位于市中心的画室——她的画展日期定在平安夜那天，她要赶回去给孙胜完还有一些等着看展的“老板”发送邀请函了。

说是画展，其实是场披着画展外皮的“订货会”，除了道上的人还会邀请一些搞艺术的普通人。内行看枪，外行看画。康家人会给来看展的“老板”们事先发一对隐形眼镜——进行过处理的镜片会让他们看到隐藏在用特殊颜料绘成的画下所有的“商品”信息。不同区域的老板由不同区域的“导购”领头介绍，然后把看上的“画”报给“导购”，后者再统一上报给工厂进行大批量制作，最后由康家的“快递公司”进行送货上门服务。

康涩琪把邀请函一一发送后看着手里那张属于孙胜完的、自己甚至特意喷上香水画上小熊图案的邀请函抠着手指，犹豫再三，还是算着时间给孙胜完打去了电话问她自己可不可以去接她下班。孙胜完那边大概是还在忙，在学生们的合唱声中说了可以便匆匆挂断电话。康涩琪莫名的有些焦躁，试图坐下来画画也完全没法专注，又站起来在画室中来回踱步，然后把早已整理过好些遍的画夹和颜料又翻出来，强迫症般的把边边角角对准整齐地重新摆在架子上——墙上的钟表时针才转了一圈，距离孙胜完下班还有两圈。

曾经创下过在画架前坐了整整八小时记录的康涩琪此时俨然变成了多动儿童。最后她把自己的贝雷帽和格子外套翻出来，又扒拉出台胶片相机挂在脖子上，往等身镜前一站确认自己看起来像个摄影系大学生了，这才蹦跶着出门，准备去偷听孙老师上课。

然而小康家主直到站在学校门口才后知后觉的想起自己压根不知道孙胜完在哪间教室上课，让金艺琳这会儿去查么？显然不太可能，沉迷游戏的小孩再三警告自己再敢阻挡她上分的脚步就要烧掉自己珍藏许久的LP盘。康涩琪愁眉苦脸的扫视一圈，突然眸子一亮，跳起来冲不远处的女人挥舞双手——

“容仙姐！”

“前面那间教室就是了。”金容仙一手抱着教科书，一手腾出来给康涩琪指了指，“你从后门进去就可以，排练期间经常会有学生来观摩学习，不用担心被赶出去。不过听声音胜完估计还要一会儿才能结束呢。”

“没关系，我还没看过胜完上课的样子呢。”康涩琪的眼睛亮晶晶的，配上她这一身充满学生气的打扮更显乖巧，金容仙都差点没忍住想摸摸她的头。

康涩琪跟着金容仙往前走了几步，斜靠在走廊的栏杆上刚好能够看见戴着副眼镜认认真真指导学生的孙胜完。她拿起相机悄悄拍了几张，想了想还是决定不进去，站在走廊和金容仙聊天。

“之前有听星伊姐姐说过你是个老师，不过没想到是跟胜完在同一所学校教书。”

“我上周才入职的，”金容仙捧着保温杯啜了一口，对康涩琪眨眨眼睛，“星伊告诉我她的小老板需要点帮助。”

康涩琪怔住了，摸着自己的后脑勺不好意思地说：“抱歉...因为我还得让容仙姐你从之前的学校离职。”

“哎呀这么见外做什么，这所学校福利比我之前那所好太多了，不跳槽才是白痴呢。”金容仙耸耸肩膀，“再说星伊因为这个开始天天接送我上下班了，某种意义上来说我还要感谢你呢。要知道这人工作起来就什么都忘了，我和她住的那间公寓对她来说就跟家庭旅馆似的，只有晚上睡觉才能见着人，现在好歹可以一起吃个晚饭。”

导致文星伊忙于工作不着家的罪魁祸首之一在金容仙充满哀怨的低气压中瑟缩着身体，无比诚恳的给自家员工家属致以最诚恳的歉意：“对不起！！！”

对不起，下次该剥削还是得剥削。

“kkk没有怪你的意思。”

“和她交往之前我就已经做好这样的觉悟了。最起码每天醒来她都在我身边不是吗？”金容仙眉眼弯弯，淡淡地说：“总比醒来之后面对半张冰冷的床铺，然后在得到对方消息之前一整天都在不安中度过的好。”

“现在这样我已经很满足了。”

她现在想起文星伊给自己告白时的场面都觉得好笑，哪有人告白时会告诉对方自己是个黑社会同时还是被安插在警方里的卧底啊。怕不是个傻子。

不过一脸平静答应了文星伊而不是尖叫出声顺便报警举报的自己也没有好到哪里去，她还记得自己点头时文星伊满脸震惊，把她的手都捏疼了，问她是疯了吗。

拜托，告白的是你，答应了之后说我疯了的也是你，文星伊果然是个傻子。

陷入回忆中的金容仙脸上泛起笑意——

疯子和傻子，绝配。

金容仙最后被风风火火赶来接老婆的文警官的一通电话叫走了，临走前她问康涩琪：“涩琪啊，你觉得你是傻子、还是疯子？”

康涩琪想了想，然后摇摇头说：“我不知道——”

“可能两者都有吧。”

“是吗......”金容仙念叨着，摸了摸康涩琪的头，“你有没有想过，胜完或许没有你想的那么脆弱？”

“或许她对你这一身份的接受度比你想象中的要高许多呢？”

“或许吧，但我不能冒那个险。”康涩琪笑着说，“和容仙姐姐你一样，我对现在和胜完的相处方式也很满足了，在有百分百的把握以前我不想去破坏这种平衡。”

“毕竟你也不知道天平倾斜的那一边等待你的会是什么。”

金容仙挑起眉——

看来小康家主是个胆小的傻瓜。

孙胜完走出教室门一眼就看见了蹲在走廊边边摆弄照相机的康涩琪，第一眼她还以为看错了，把眼镜摘下来揉了揉眼睛又戴上，再看过去时蹲着的人刚好抬起头来，两人的目光交汇瞬间她看到那人脸上绽开的小熊般的笑，还没等她往前走，原本蹲着的人已经风似的跑过来将她拥进怀中。

“胜完胜完胜完~”

“还...还有学生在，先松手啦。”孙胜完轻轻拍拍康涩琪的后背，埋在她颈窝处的脸羞的通红。

孙胜完的学生们都以为两人只是朋友，吹着口哨打趣了三两句便都一溜烟儿跑走了。孙胜完在心中无奈的叹气，费劲地拖着面前这只人型挂件来到没人的角落，这才抬起手搂住挂件的腰。

“今天怎么想着到学校里接我啦？”

“太久没见到胜完了，很想你。”康涩琪抱着孙胜完微微摇晃身体，甚至大着胆子低头亲吻恋人羞红的耳朵。孙胜完对恋人突然的直球毫无招架，嘴上抱怨着“明明一周前才见过”，唇角却抑制不住地上扬。

康涩琪平时不太和孙胜完说这样直白的话，“想你”在她这里就是一句“我去接你下班”，“爱你”在她这里就是在冬日的寒冷天气中站了半个多小时，最后从羽绒服里拿出来递进孙胜完手里依旧烫手的奶茶。而孙胜完也早已习惯自己不太善于语言表达的小熊这样独属于她的诉说爱意的方式，但对方偶尔机灵有神起来，无意中说出的话还是轻易就让孙胜完的脸上升起漂亮的红晕。

什么嘛，搞半天原来是蓄力型选手。

晚饭后，康涩琪颇有仪式感的将自己亲手绘上小熊和松鼠还散发着淡淡花香调香水味道的邀请函双手奉上，孙胜完的眼睛习惯性瞪大，接过设计精美的小信封第一反应不是笑着点头，反而蹙眉思考了许久，再对上康涩琪忐忑的目光时像是埋怨似的撅起嘴巴：“啊，我记得涩你说过要带我去你的画室来着。”

“......哎？”

于是两人饭后散步的安排便临时变更成了康画家的画室一夜游。

康涩琪万分庆幸自己早就将画室抽屉或者角落里四散着的“违法物品”转移到了康宅，这才得以孙胜完打开门时自己不至于当场掉皮。但走进画室的孙胜完还是被吓了一跳——相信我，当你走进一间遍布你本人的画像的房间时你也会被吓到的。如果不是因为和康涩琪早已确定了关系孙胜完甚至会用上从朴秀荣那里学来的过肩摔然后迅速跑路给她的正义小战士人民好公仆朴警官打电话喊救命。

小康家主伸着脖子看见孙胜完满脸复杂的表情，再顺着对方的目光快速环视了一圈贴满孙胜完肖像画的画室，顿时尴尬的手脚蜷缩。

“不...那个...你听我解释！”康涩琪结结巴巴的，红色从耳根处蔓延到脖颈，“这是之前我想给胜完你告白弄得，然后不是......”她欲言又止，不安地抬头看了一眼孙胜完，后者没有像她想的那样用看变态的表情看她，反而是一副玩味的笑，开口替她补充道：“但是我爸爸那时出事了，你的告白计划没成功不说还被我抢先，之后又忙于画展，这些也忘了收拾掉，是不是？”

“是这样没错啦......”康涩琪小声说，“但其实本来也没想收起来......”

孙胜完饶有兴致地看着她：“除了这个你还准备了什么？”

“啊......？”康涩琪被问的有点懵，猛地没反应过来。

“我说，”孙胜完凑近了点，踮起脚在她耳边轻声说：“除了在画室贴我的画像，我的小艺术家本来还打算做什么，嗯？”

康涩琪呼吸一滞，小脸憋得红彤彤的。她伸手打开从准备告白的那天就放上去、然后便一直没有动过的唱片机，Whitney Houston悠扬的唱腔缓缓淌出——

“胜完可以闭上眼睛吗？”

孙胜完挑了下眉，乖乖闭上了眼睛，但康涩琪好像还是不放心似的，右手扣着孙胜完的头将她揽进怀中，孙胜完听着她跳动地越来越快的心跳声，没忍住笑出了声。

“绝对绝对不可以偷看哦！”

“不看不看。”

康涩琪小心翼翼地挪动身子，用空着的左手关上灯，然后揽着孙胜完走到房间中央，才松开手不安的说：“好......好了......现在胜完可以看了。”

“什么呀，”孙胜完笑着睁开眼环视了一圈关了灯后黑乎乎的房间，“没有什——”

星星点点的微弱的光像萤火虫一样在地板上跃动，她顿住了，接着猛然抬起头——满室黑暗中横亘着的银河跃入她的眼眸。

“用特殊材料粘上去的。”黑暗中康涩琪看不到孙胜完的表情，她小声解释着，手指轻轻地勾住孙胜完的小指。

“......怎么办，涩，我好像后悔了。”

康涩琪闻言一惊，慌慌张张地就想去开灯：“胜完不喜欢的话就不看了，没事的——”伸了一半的手被拉住，康涩琪在惊慌中被孙胜完勾住脖子，在外力促使下被迫弯腰，后者的额头轻轻贴上她的，距离近到她稍微歪一歪脑袋就可以吻到后者柔软的唇瓣，她下意识屏住呼吸，听到孙胜完略显颤抖的声音：

“——现在可以再告白一次。”

满室寂静中她听到两人剧烈跳动的心跳，恋人的吐息灼热甜美，康涩琪的眸子黯了黯，拉下孙胜完勾住自己脖子的手，将脸颊慢慢地贴了上去。

她沉默了很久，久到激烈的心跳渐渐平复，窗外飘起S市的初雪，她站在她为了孙胜完一人打造的银河下，亲吻着后者的手腕缓慢又坚定的开口：

“.......我以后可以一直一直去接胜完下班吗？”

孙胜完哑然失笑，她无奈地摇摇头亲吻了一下康涩琪的鼻尖，笑着回答：

“当然，想送我上班也可以。”

“啊......那我可能会起不来耶。”康涩琪抓了抓头发，鼻子可爱的皱起来，“不过为了胜完的话我会努力起床的！”

“......笨蛋。”孙胜完踮起脚和她的傻小熊在银河下交换了一个混着泪水的亲吻。

最后被康涩琪亲吻着锁骨，在身体上留下一个个暧昧的红痕时，孙胜完费了很大劲才腾出手捧住她的脸，情欲下的声音喑哑低沉：“这也是那晚计划的一部分吗？”

机灵有神的小熊咯咯笑着，手指顺着她的脚踝缓慢爬升，在抵达目的地时收获了恋人短促的惊呼，她俯下身亲亲恋人微启的嘴唇，坦然承认了罪行。

孙胜完伸手将康涩琪散落在颊边的头发捋到对方耳后，脑子里突然跳出和康涩琪初见那晚自己被抵在墙上温柔亲吻的画面。

她勾下她的脖子泄愤似的咬了一口，嘟哝了一句：“真是要疯了......”然后很快在后者的指尖下溃不成军。

11  
朴秀荣似乎是掐准了点，孙胜完刚迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，被主人冷落在地板上的手机就嗡嗡响了起来。还在睡梦中的康涩琪嘟哝着收紧揽住孙胜完的胳膊，下巴还撒娇似的在后者的头顶磨蹭。孙胜完抬头亲亲她的唇角，用哄小孩一样的语气轻声说：“我不走，接个电话。”

“唔......”康涩琪无意识地应声，皱着眉头稍稍泄劲儿，孙胜完趁机从她怀里钻出来，随手拿起一旁的衬衫穿上，一边拾起响的孜孜不倦的手机一路小跑进了浴室。

“怎么了秀荣？”孙胜完压低声音，说着还悄悄探头出去看了一眼康涩琪，确认对方没有醒才放心地关上浴室门。

“......姐姐昨晚在涩琪姐姐家？”朴秀荣大概是又通宵执行任务了，声音听着有些疲惫低哑。

“是啊，”孙胜完看着镜子里明显大了一号的衬衫才反应过来自己不小心穿了康涩琪的衬衫，脸蛋不由得一红，“你刚回家吗？”

“嗯，回来没有看到姐姐有点担心就打个电话问问你在哪儿。”

“我没事的，昨晚和涩琪吃完饭后——呃，又散散步，没注意时间，就在她这里留宿了。”

朴秀荣在电话这头听着孙胜完明显欲盖弥彰的借口低低的笑了两声，换作平时她早就开口调侃自己这位容易害羞的姐姐了，可现在握在她手中的昨晚——甚至说是接连许多日的通宵成果让她有些恍惚，她的手指慢慢地摩挲着盖章加密的文件，不知不觉发起呆来，孙胜完喊了她三四声她才勉强回神。

“秀荣啊你的状态听着很不好，”孙胜完皱着眉说，“今天还需要去值班吗？”

“啊......不用了，我今天在家调休，放心吧姐姐，我只是通宵有点累了。”

“呀，累了就去睡觉，还在这里打电话！”孙胜完摆出姐姐的架子，故作严厉的语气让朴秀荣笑出了声：“什么呀，姐姐还是很不会凶人。”像只呲牙咧嘴毫无威慑力的小奶猫。

“朴秀荣！”

“好了好了不逗姐姐了，我马上就去休息了。”孙胜完嗯了一声，满意地点点头说：“我今天上午还有课，中午回去给你做午饭。”

“不用啦，”朴秀荣抠着桌角没有精神地回答，“中午我可能还在睡呢，姐姐自己吃就好，不用管我。”

“那好吧，”孙胜完有些无奈，“最近辛苦我们朴警官了。”

“为人民服务！”

两人又嬉闹了两句，最后在挂断电话前朴秀荣突然严肃地喊了她一声：

“姐姐！”

“嗯？”孙胜完正刷着牙，她吐掉嘴里的泡沫温柔的问：“怎么啦？”

“......没什么，上班加油。”朴秀荣无声的叹了口气，没等孙胜完回答便有些慌乱地挂断了电话。

朴秀荣在追踪负责的案子上向来比较拼，多日连续通宵的疲惫完全可以被案件进展的喜悦冲刷干净，负责的案子有所突破是她一直以来拼命工作的动力。可是这次被情报小队付出了许多个日夜收集到的资料在她看到的第一眼就瞬间令她头痛欲裂。

她走到阳台打开窗户点上一支烟——从事她这个工作大家多多少少都会有各自排解压力的方式，以前还在警校的时候她喜欢约上同期好友喝到酩酊大醉，短暂的酒精麻痹可以让她暂时脱离现实世界不管不顾地沉浸在醉倒后的幻想中。入职后她却很少很少喝酒了，宿醉的痛苦迫使她这个无休止昼夜颠倒的小警官放下酒杯，借由尼古丁来使熬夜的脑子保持清醒。

她和孙胜完相差三岁，却是作为邻居一起长大的，高中和大学时期玩摇滚、把头发染成偏白的金色，两只耳朵上几乎打满耳洞的“叛逆”姐姐对自己抽烟的行为却是零容忍。她从警校毕业分到S市总局的那年也搬进了孙胜完的小公寓。一次被案子搞的焦头烂额、从局里回来已是凌晨一两点的朴秀荣轻手轻脚的关上阳台门，点了烟还没抽上一口，突然亮起的光便刺得她睁不开眼睛，生理性的泪水在眼眶中打转——本该早已睡觉的孙胜完穿着睡衣一手扶着阳台门，在入职大学教师后便染回黑色的头发翘起几根看起来毛绒绒的。她看着朴秀荣指间的烟，眉头皱的紧紧的。然后一言不发地上前取过她手中的女士烟摁灭在阳台的窗棱上。

“去洗个澡吧，我给你做夜宵。”

在见过她抽烟的第二天晚上，孙胜完便在吃饭时间把一沓厚厚的装订整齐的A4纸放在她面前。朴秀荣狐疑着翻开，险些两眼一翻当场昏阙——孙胜完竟然查了一大堆尼古丁危害身体的论文给她！

她当时都被气笑了，筷子往桌子上一拍说自己不会在家里抽烟了，孙胜完夹给她一块她最爱吃的糖醋肉，淡淡的回击：“在哪里抽都不行。”

“我工作压力很大的姐姐！”

“那就找别的健康的方式排解，尼古丁对健康很不好。”

和孙胜完据理力争的结果以她怒气冲冲地摔门而出告终，彼时已经是晚上八点多快九点，冬夜的晚上街上这个点很少有人。她漫无目的地走了很久，想负责的案子，想局里无止尽的阿谀奉承勾心斗角，想这么不理解自己的孙胜完就是个笨蛋！最后初入社会满腹委屈的小警官就这么穿着一件不算厚的家居线衫，蹲下来哭出了声。

“秀、秀荣啊！”孙胜完一直悄悄跟在她身后，见本来一个劲儿地直进的妹妹突然蹲下哭了一时间也慌了手脚，急忙赶上去脱下外套盖在后者的背上。朴秀荣哭的打嗝，一边吸鼻子一边抗拒着孙胜完给自己披衣服的动作：“姐姐怎么这样啊，我都说了不会在家里抽烟了还跟我吵，哪里有什么健康的排解压力的方式啊，姐姐一点都不理解我！”

孙胜完很委屈，先发脾气的不是你吗！而且从始至终她的语气都没变过哎！

她叹了口气，按住朴秀荣想要脱下外套的手柔声哄她：“是姐姐错了，我们先回家好不好？外面太冷了给我们秀荣冻着了怎么办？”

“那你先给你外套穿回去。”朴秀荣站起来，不由分说地把孙胜完刚盖在自己身上的外套脱了下来按在孙胜完头顶，威胁道：“不许给我，如果姐姐还想吵架的话就继续只穿着一件衬衣跟我争。”说完便头也不回地迈开长腿往来时的方向走了。

回家后朴秀荣坐在沙发上生闷气，孙胜完径自去了厨房，过了会儿端着热腾腾的炒年糕和拉面出来放在朴秀荣面前，然后默默在后者对面的沙发上坐下，抠着手指沉默不语。

朴秀荣其实在外面那会儿看到孙胜完焦急地模样就已经差不多消气了，但还是坏心眼地想逗逗自己姐姐，于是故意板着脸，用鼻子哼了一声。可惜的是肚子不太给她面子。孙胜完没忍住笑了出来，被羞红了脸的妹妹一瞪立刻收敛，把拉面碗往前推了推讨好地笑：“总之先吃饭好不好？”

朴秀荣嘟着嘴不情不愿地捧起碗，刚尝了一口便眸子一亮，稀里呼噜地连汤都喝的精光。孙胜完笑眯眯的看着她，等她吃完后柔声问道：“现在感觉怎么样？”

朴秀荣头扭到一边不说话——她才不想承认自己这么容易就被哄好了。

孙胜完叹了口气，起身走到她面前蹲下：“我知道我们秀荣很辛苦，压力很大，可是也不能用损坏自己健康的方式去纾缓压力，刚刚你说没有什么健康的排解方式，可是你看，吃到好吃的东西的我们秀荣现在不是很开心吗？”

“再困难的问题都有解决的那一天，我们秀荣很棒很优秀，不需要逼迫自己太紧都可以做得很好。”

“所以不要用那种方式去排解情绪了，哭一哭也好，吃好吃的东西也好，我们秀荣的健康才是第一位。”

“最重要的是，姐姐会一直在你身边。”

“嘶——”

点上的烟不知不觉烧的只剩下烟蒂，指尖的灼痛把朴秀荣从回忆中唤了回来。她把烟摁灭，扔进马桶里冲走，然后看了一眼墙上的挂钟，估算着时间，打开手机拨出一串号码——

“涩琪姐姐吗？”

“我想和你见一面。”

12  
康涩琪和文星伊从Y市回来后她便让金艺琳把朴秀荣的个人信息扒出来了遍。处理案子果决坚持，头脑聪明条理清晰，如果她不是孙胜完的妹妹，康涩琪确实会好好考虑文星伊的提议把她除掉。

可惜她是，所以康涩琪绝对不会动她。

文星伊是个合格的监视者，每天都会及时把朴秀荣查康家的进度给她报告，同时也会动一些小手脚，康涩琪也会依据文星伊每日报告上来的信息对康家生产和送货情况做出一些微不可见却能影响到朴秀荣判断的调整。这就导致朴秀荣的调查进度在这两人的配合下一度停滞不前，使得康家和警方两边一直保持着微妙的平衡。

而这一平衡，最后在康涩琪去裴珠泫的披着律师事务所的皮为康家洗钱做账的办公楼进行每月惯例的查账时被后者几句话轻松打破——

“涩琪啊，想要和光共存，就要先脱离黑暗才行。”

“躲藏在阴影中是永远无法把阳光牢牢抓住的。”

裴珠泫被康老爷从康家名下的孤儿院带到康宅时是七岁，康老爷牵着她的手，将她带到正在把一支拆解开的意大利伯莱塔92F当玩具玩仅有四岁的康涩琪面前，告诉裴珠泫：她就是你未来的家主，你要成为她的‘左手’。

裴珠泫眨眨眼，问道：“那右手呢？”

康老爷蹲下来摸摸她和康涩琪的头说：“‘右手’在训练，你们会见到她的。”

裴珠泫看着康涩琪将那支92F组装好，终于抬起头，对她露出个傻乎乎的笑。

她被那笑晃了神，她的目光在康涩琪和她手里握着的那支92F上打转，心里突然就冒出来个被康老爷知道她就会从这个世界上立刻消失的危险想法——

这孩子不适合拿枪。

之后她如愿以偿地见到了康涩琪的“右手”，六岁的文星伊那时的眼神里已经有了少年人般的老成，后来熟悉之后，裴珠泫才知道文星伊不是被康老爷从康家的孤儿院领回来的——她的父母都是康家的“兵”，在一次送货中被康家的仇家杀害之后康老爷收养了尚在襁褓中的她。

之后再大一些的裴珠泫被允许参加康家每年的追祭日，她也是那个时候才知道原来康涩琪还曾有个哥哥。

“涩琪的哥哥是康家的耻辱。”文星伊皱皱眉，连那个男人的名字都不屑说出口，“若不是康夫人求了康老爷很久，康老爷原本是不会把他的牌位放进祠堂的。”

“所以如果不是涩琪的哥哥死了的话，涩琪本来不会是下一代家主？”裴珠泫蹙起眉，“她本可以拥有不一样的人生的。”

“我们这样的孩子打从一开始就没有选择的权利的。”文星伊看了她一样，语气平淡的提醒她：“这样的话珠泫姐姐千万不要在康老爷面前说。”

“不然你就会是涩琪亲自处决的第一个康家人。”

裴珠泫看着被康家人围在中间的康老爷和乖巧站在他身边的康涩琪，在炎热的盛夏打了个冷颤，从心底升起一阵彻骨的寒意。

她觉得可怕，又为康涩琪感到悲哀。这种情绪在她看着康涩琪慢慢成长的岁月里愈发严重。康涩琪很懂事很听话，康老爷让她学如何组装各型枪械她就把所有的军火类型烂熟于心，闭着眼都能把混在一起的各类枪械零件分门别类的完美组装；康老爷让她学如何杀人，她便替代了康老爷提前成为了康家的执刑官。直到她十二岁那年和裴珠泫一起在房间里看青春校园偶像剧，看了一会儿，康涩琪突然转头问她——珠泫姐姐，为什么电视里的那些人不用学怎么杀人呀？

她的脸上还带着少年人的天真笑容，十五岁的裴珠泫却颤抖着嘴唇，将她狠狠搂进怀里，眼圈通红依旧固执地不让在眼眶中打转的泪水掉落。

从那以后裴珠泫便开始偷偷的带着康涩琪去寻找后者真正喜欢做的、而不是她应该做的事。康涩琪画画的习惯就是从那时培养起来的，她在画画和跳舞上面似乎有着独特的天赋，唱歌也很好。可惜的是康涩琪在繁复的训练后经常筋疲力竭，相比起后两者，不太耗费体力的画画就这样被康涩琪坚持了下来直到今天。

文星伊曾警告过裴珠泫几次，康老爷不喜欢康涩琪学习他计划以外的东西。裴珠泫表面上不以为意，实际上还是不安的——她七岁被康老爷带到康宅，而七岁之前也在康家名下的孤儿院一直被洗脑，对康老爷和康家的恐惧在她的思想中根深蒂固。一天夜里她结束了康老爷为她安排的学习后准备回房休息，路过康涩琪悄悄画画的杂物间时看见灯还亮着，她以为康涩琪还没睡觉，正准备催她早点休息，就被里面的人吓了一跳。

“康......老爷......”

“唔，是珠泫啊。”康老爷淡淡瞥了她一眼，便又扭头专注地看着手里的画。裴珠泫不敢动，就连呼吸都不敢随便呼吸，一张脸憋得通红。好在康老爷在她把自己憋窒息前放下了康涩琪的画，轻轻叹了口气，什么都没说便出去了，离开前还拍拍裴珠泫的肩让她早点睡觉。

裴珠泫那晚一夜无眠，连遗书都写好了，结果第二天康涩琪兴高采烈的告诉她康老爷请了专门的美术老师教她画画，还腾出一个大房间做她的画室。

裴珠泫那时才对不苟言笑的康老爷有所改观——或许康涩琪的哥哥没有死的话，这个男人也想给他的小女儿一个正常人的快乐的人生。

终是造化弄人，上天总是要破坏你原本的计划。

裴珠泫看着康涩琪一步步长大，从圆滚滚的小团子成长为可以独当一面的康家合格家主。她也接替了康老爷“左手”的位置，在康老爷的安排下成为如今的裴氏律师事务所的理事，在这层皮的遮掩下为康家洗钱做账，然而做戏要做全，事务所也会接一接符合这层美丽皮相的正当业务。身为“右手”的文星伊被安排进了S市总局从小警员开始做起，在康家的帮助和授意下也慢慢爬到了如今的位置，她和文星伊从小就被洗脑有了为康家付出一切的觉悟，可康涩琪——

裴珠泫一直觉得拥有那样善良的笑容的康涩琪不该过这样的生活。尤其在后者遇上孙胜完后，裴珠泫能感受到她的纠结和迷茫，放空发呆的次数也越来越多。

她说出那两句话后康涩琪愣了愣，笑着问她是不是厌倦了，她可以让她提前退休。而她只是摇摇头，说涩琪啊，不是我累了，是你累了。

你本可以生活在阳光下，而不是背负着本不该你承担的责任像个木偶一样度过自己的人生。

康涩琪没有说话，过了会儿她露出笑容，站起身说自己该回去了。裴珠泫送她到电梯那边，康涩琪走进电梯，扶着门框背对着裴珠泫问她：

“珠泫姐姐，我真的还有资格走进阳光里吗？”

“这要问你自己。”裴珠泫回答，康涩琪点点头，松开手，在电梯门快合上的瞬间，裴珠泫心里一动，大声问道：“涩琪啊，你要回哪儿？”

铁门合上的那刻，她听到康涩琪带笑的声音——

“我当然回画室啊，珠泫姐姐。”

当天晚上文星伊接到康涩琪的电话时金容仙已在她身边睡熟了，她蹑手蹑脚地到阳台接电话，听到康涩琪的指示后瞪大眼睛，不可置信：“向朴秀荣透露消息？康涩琪你疯了吗？！”

“把能查到我和康家有关的消息放给她就可以，别的有关于康家生意的，星伊姐姐你要继续注意尽量不要让她查到。”

“你——”文星伊气的一口气险些没喘上来，正要好好说说她，康涩琪平静的声音便让她闭上了嘴巴。

她说，星伊姐，我想赌一赌。

她赌被总局一直打压却依旧维持着初心的、和孙胜完那么相像的朴秀荣在查到她后不会趁热打铁第一时间将她缉拿归案。

而接到朴秀荣的电话的那一刻，她知道自己赌赢了。

TBC...


End file.
